Too scared to stay, too scared to let her go
by alibabe
Summary: Bella Swan is a runner. She doesn't like to stay in one place for too long. But since meeting the successful, handsome and caring Edward Cullen clubbing one night. Can Edward change her mind? Will she continue to run from what he knows is right? *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, well, well what do we have here? A new story that I have experienced dreams of...like heaps of nights and I just had to get it down, and well I thought the first chapter was pretty good so I decided to post it on Fanfiction. And no, I did not dream of twilight, but I thought that the people in my dream were very much like Bella and Edward...soooo here it is the first chapter. Hope you like it! :)_**

Fifty, one hundred, one hundred and fifty, two hundred, two hundred and twenty, two hundred and twenty one. Counting out the till at the end of the day is one of the hardest things. Not that counting money is hard, but the fact that my hands are sore, my brain is tired and my eyes just want to shut, never to be opened again. Oh, crap what was I up to? Fuck, might as well start again. Fifty, one hundred, one hundred and fifty…  
"Bella," Jasper places his hand over the top of mine, "Stop. Why don't you head on home? I'll finish counting the till." He gives me a smile, which I return.  
"Thank you so much, Jazz. I just have not been sleeping well recently." I take a step back from the till and begin untying my apron.  
"No problem, sweets. Your share of the tip's are in the jar." He nods to the jar sitting on the other side of the counter.  
"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow night, Jazz." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"See you, Bell. Take some of those pills I gave you the other week. They knock me out in about five minutes. Best shit the doc has given me since those anti-depressants." He orders me out and to have a safe walk home. After grabbing my things, and my share of tips I am out into the cold night air of New York City. The busy evening street makes me feel like I am walking at a snails pace.  
Walking only about three blocks from the coffee shop I am employed at, I catch a glimpse of someone. Someone so familiar, I could have just smelled them and known who it was. I sigh and shake my head. No, it couldn't be him. He would be at some club, or out of town for some business trip, or at a late meeting or at home with some girl he's seeing, or anywhere but in this area of town I live in.  
Like some instinctual reaction, my legs seem to move faster and I am closer to this person walking ahead of me. My brain seems to wake up after that last cup of coffee I consumed at work, double shot, and it goes into stalk mode. I follow him shortly, my stride long and determined, mirroring his, his jacket collar flicking up to hit his neck as the breeze picks up. He seems to be walking strangely, like his legs have a mind of their own. He stumbles quickly, catching himself on a near by street sign. Drunk. How could he be walking around at this time of night, in this area pissed? He swears quickly before walking again at the same pace as before. I'm not following him. Well, yes it might look or seem like it. But really I am walking the same streets I do each evening on my way home. Technically, he is the one that is following me.

After a short while he slows as he comes to a crossing road, and stops waiting for a car to pass him. I freeze slightly, waiting for him to move again, but it is as if he can sense I am behind him and he turns around quickly. Jumping behind a near by wall, I attempt to hide from him. Not wanting to actually come face-to-face with him. My heart beats erratically in my chest and I can barely breathe.  
He passes the opening to the small alleyway I have hidden in to, he turns away from me, looking. He knows someone is following him.  
Waiting to be caught, I count; one, two, three…I count all the way up to fifty until he moves on again. But in the opposite direction to the way I was following him, he heads back in the direction of the coffee shop.  
I let out a ragged breath that I realise I hadn't been holding. Stupid, stupid I could have been caught. I should have just gone the long way home. Shaking the nerves out I head home as quick as I can. Hoping I won't run into him.  
Flicking on the lights of my living room I sigh and flop down onto the couch. Not caring I strip of my coffee bean smelling uniform and chuck them in the direction of the laundry. Grabbing my comforter from my bed I curl up on the couch with a warm glass of milk and the small bottle of pills Jasper gave to me. Taking the recommended two and gulping down the whole glass of milk I settle myself in for what I hope to be a good nights sleep.  
After about thirty minutes of tossing and turning I finally am able to sleep. But sadly I have a dream, I dream of _him_…

**-About 3 months ago-**

Step. _Ouch. _Step. _Ouch. _Stupid shoes. I have never liked high-heeled shoes. Sure they look great on the shelf, sitting in the box and they looked fabulous when I tried them on in the store. But as soon as I put them on this evening, it is as if they want me to saw off my own feet. The suffocating feeling around my toes makes them go all pins and needles and I can't help but whimper as Jasper drags me from the parking lot.  
"Jasper, do I have to?" I whin and whinge, just wanting to go back home. But he just rolls his eyes at me.  
"Come on, Bell. It's not that bad. I've tried heels before. Don't worry I'll give you a foot massage when we get home…" Jasper trails off and I follow his line of sight to a group of homosexually dressed men grouped together near a black BMW.  
"That's if _you _make it home." I giggle and pull Jasper along this time.  
"Mmm," He hums in agreement, "Oh, Bell. If you loose me in the club, wait at the bar. Don't come looking for me. And if I'm missing for over an hour call a cab home." He smiles wickedly at me. And my mind begins to venture into bad waters so I shake my head to get images of what Jasper would be thinking out of my head.  
We reach the line to enter the club, but instead of stopping to wait in line, Jasper pulls me up to the entrance.  
"Jasper Hale," He says to the bouncer dressed in black. The guy checks his little clipboard and lets us past.  
As soon as we walk in I am hit with an amazing scent of perfume, sweat and alcohol. Jasper pulls me in closer, wrapping a supportive arm around my waist. So tall, I crane my neck and he gives me a reassuring smile.

Stepping fully into the club, the music practically blows my eardrums and the flashing lights make me squint. Jasper leads me to the bar and shouts over the noise to the bar tender for two dirty martinis. Alcohol doesn't always agree with me, but I'm guessing that a drink or two will calm the nerves that seem to be twisting my stomach in knots.  
Only just turning nineteen, I shouldn't be in here. But since Jasper knows the manager and the entire bar tenders he got me in without them having to check for ID.  
Grabbing our drinks, Jasper pulls me over to a staircase that leads up to a room with lounges, an escape from the booming music.  
"You okay, Bell?" Jasper asks after he finishes his martini.  
"Yeah, fine." I look out over the dance floor and it looks disgustingly inviting.  
"You want to go dancing?" He stands up and outstretches his hand to me. I gulp down the rest of my drink and grab his hand.  
Dancing isn't one of my talents, but boy, can Jasper move. He dances with me for a while until a small guy with dark hair comes up to us, asking me if he can dance with Jasper. I release Jasper and allow them to dance together. So I retreat to the bar for another drink.  
"Another martini please?" I ask the bar tender and he goes off to mix my drink. That was when I saw _him. _He was leaning against the bar, watching some skanky looking girls wearing mini-skirts dry humping each other on the dance floor. His nicely cut jeans, ironed dress shirt with the top button undone and his hair styled as if it wasn't styled wasn't the only thing I noticed. His emerald green eyes stared into mine and completely captivated me. I didn't realise I was staring at him until his lips curved up into a heart-shattering smile. Not just heart breaking, but shattering, into a million little heart shaped pieces. I avert my eyes to the drink that sits in front of me, praying that he didn't think I was a staring weirdo.  
"Hello," A soft voice, which would have been loud if it wasn't for the blasting music came from my left side. I look up into pools of deep green that took all of my will not to just stare at.  
"Hi," I say, my voice comes out in a half sigh, half squeak thing and thankfully he just laughs. We just stand there for a short moment, not saying anything. At this point in time I am screaming at myself just to say something, anything that wouldn't make me sound stupid or weird. But praise God, he breaks the short silence.  
"I would buy you a drink, but I see you already have one." He mentions and for about a millisecond I have no idea what he is talking about until he gestures to the glass that I hold in my hand.  
"Oh, that's very kind of you. But I would decline anyway." I say and I just want to grab a knife and cut my tongue out because now it sounds like I am not interested. Wait, I'm not interested. I came here to spend time with Jasper and to get out of my cramped apartment. Good choice, Bella. Now make an escape.  
"So what's a pretty young thing like yourself doing in a place like this?" He asks me and I am taken back from his question.  
"Excuse me?" I ask rudely.  
He comes closer than what I would call a reasonable space between two people having a conversation, "You don't really expect people not to notice that you are under twenty-one?" His breath was hot next to my ear. He pulled away slowly and just stares at me.  
"Well, no. It wasn't my idea. It was my friends." I look away from him to the crowd of dancers and Jasper is nowhere in sight. Great, leaves me alone with strangers.

"So, can I ask again…" He begins to ask something ut he is cut off.  
"Edward!" Someone from the other side of the room yells out and the man standing in front of me turns his head in the direction of the yelling person. He smiles and waves them over. The guy who called out this strangers name looked as if he live in a gym, and the blonde bombshell on his arm looked like she walked out of a beauty parlour. But as they came closer, she looked so natural that she was born all beautifully made up. Her over impressive look made me feel like a right frump. Tonight would have to be one of the only times in my life that I have actually bothered to put make-up on. Of course the makeup was Jasper's.  
"Hey, man. Been looking everywhere for you." The large guy greets the green-eyed beauty in front of me.  
"Told you I'd be waiting at the bar for you guys. Hey, Rosalie. You're looking gorgeous as ever." He gives the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks Edward. So, who is this?" She asks giving me a beautiful white smile.  
"Oh, um. Well, sorry I didn't actually ask your name." He gives me a sheepish grin.  
"Uh, Bella." I say and it looks like the man who's name is Edward mouths my name, repeating it twice.  
"Well, Bella. This is Emmet and his beautiful fiancé, Rosalie." He gestures to the couple holding hands.  
"Hey, youngin'. How's it hangin'?" The big bulky guy asks me. Emmet?  
"Uh, hi. Well, thankyou." I smile at his attempt to speak to me as if I was an adolescent. Edward laughs at his friend.  
"Emmet. You don't have to speak to her as if she was sixteen. Excuse my friends stupidity." Edward rests his hand on top of mine which sits on the counter.  
"It's okay. So did you hear that new Justine Fagber song on youtube, Emmet? Don't you just love his boyish charm and cheap lyrics?" I attempt a joke and Rosalie and Edward laugh at it. Emmet after the shock of being stepped up one, he laughs also.  
"No, no. I don't think I have, Bella." He shakes his head at me.  
"Good, because he sounds like a twelve-year-old girl who just hit puberty." Oh, lovely Bella. Great joke. Luckily they all laugh at me.  
"Congrats Edward. You have a comedian. Perhaps she can make you laugh in bed instead of moan." Emmet says a little too loudly and I practically spit out my martini as I take a sip from it a little too soon.  
Rosalie looks like she is about to shoot Emmet in the head, and Edward just laughs it off.  
"Come on, babe. I don't think you're helping. Let's dance." Rosalie pulls the big guy away and I cannot dear to look at the man standing before me.  
"I'm so sorry about my friend. He doesn't understand the term 'manners'. Nor does he know when to shut up." He apologises to me.  
"No, that's okay. No offence taken." I wave off his apology, as my eyes roam the room. Tall, blonde, dressed like a girl. Jasper. Thank God!  
"So may I ask, Bella. Would you like to dance?" He gives me another heart shattering smile. It's just dancing, right?  
"Um, sure." I say and leave my empty glass on the counter. Edward takes my hand and leads me in to the middle of the dance floor. He licks his lips as he lets go of my hand and grabs on to my hips, pulling me closer. Resting my hands on his shoulders he starts moving us to the music. You know how I said before that Jasper could move? Well, Edward could beat Jasper in a dance contest any day. The way his hips met mine, to grind against me made me want to moan. The way his hands moved up and down the area of the small of my back, never actually touching my ass, but God did I want him to. His eyes were so intense, so full of lust they went from emerald green to a very dark jade colour. After about five or six songs, I lost count, sweat was pouring off our bodies it was so hot. I think Edward was thinking the same as I was.  
"Want to go upstairs?" He yells over the loud music. I nod and he releases my hips and grabs on to my hand again. He takes me to the bar; ordering us drinks and we make our way up to the lounge.

I haven't seen Jasper this whole time and I look down at my watch. He's been gone for over an hour, I guess he won't mind me catching a cab home.  
Just as we sit down, a strange tune fills the lounge room. Edward's fumbling around in his jeans pocket confirms that it is his cell phone. He answers it and I avert my eyes to the dance floor below, allowing him to have his phone conversation in peace. After about a minute or so he gets off the phone.  
"Fuck it! I'm so sorry, Bella. I can't stay. I would love to have a nice conversation with you. To really know how old you are and where you live and what you do for a living. But, sadly what I do for a living is calling me away." He makes his apologies and stands up. "But, before I go. Would you do me the honour to leave your number on my cell phone?" He hands me the small device and I look up to his begging soft green eyes. I don't even know this man. As good looking as he is, I don't feel this is right. But, what the heck? I type my number into the key pad and hand it back to him.  
"Thank you," He says softly, grabbing my hand and giving my knuckles a soft kiss.  
That small decision I made to leave my number in my phone was the beginning of what seemed like a stalkfest. For the next week, he calls non-stop asking me to dinner, to movies, out clubbing again. I picked up the first few days, telling him I wasn't looking for anything in a relationship way right now, but then after about what I am guessing a hundred calls, I left voicemail take his offers.  
But, Jasper made me change my mind.  
"Come on, Bell. Give the poor man a chance. From your description he sounds so delicious that if he were gay I wouldn't have let him leave." He complains the next Friday night shift we share together at the coffee shop.  
"No, I can't. I mean it wouldn't be right. Not after leaving Jacob." I shake my head and make an escape to the storage room. Jasper follows me.  
"Bell, are you fucking serious? You haven't seen that Jacob guy in what? Almost two years? Honey, get over yourself. Please? For me? Just go out to dinner with the guy. You don't have to fuck him. Unless, you want to." He gives me a cheeky grin and giggles. I slap him on the chest and he laughs harder.  
"Fine. Whatever. Just to stop your bitching, Hale." I succumb to Jaspers begging and I find myself actually answering my phone the next time Edward calls me. Setting up a time and place for our first date.

**_Soo? Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASEEEE! would love to here something from readers. :)_**

**_xoxo alibabe. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Haha! You've got to love it when you go on to your Hotmail account the morning after you upload your new story to Fanfic and you see like 5 emails telling you that 5 people have added your story to their favourites list **__** Thanks so much!  
I didn't really think that people would like it so much. But since I got such a lovely response here is the next chapter…**_

_**Also..I don't own Twilight! S.M. does. **_

Chapter 2:

**- The Present- **

I awake to the sound of my telephone ringing loudly. I grab my wristwatch from the coffee table and the mocking hands tell me that it is just after three in the morning. Moaning to myself that I should have left the phone off the hook so I didn't have anyone waking me up on my morning off from work, I get of the couch. My joints are stiff and sore, sleeping on the couch, not my greatest idea yet. I reach for the phone and answer it.  
"Hello," My voice thick with sleep. The other line is silent. "Hello?" I ask again into the speaker.  
A muffled groan comes from the other line, then the line goes dead and I receive the loud beeping noise telling me that the other person hung up. I shake my head at the person who called and myself. I should have just let the machine take the stupid nonsense I woke up for.  
This isn't the first time _he _has rung me at strange times of the day. Before he used to say things back, and I would be the one to hang up. One night I left the line empty and just listened to his breathing, which then turned into silent sobs and I could tell he was crying. Which, of course then I started to cry and hang up again. I tried not picking up, but I guess he just wants to hear my voice. I would threaten him with a restraining order, but what's the use? I'm leaving in a few weeks. It's time to leave him behind, let him move on with his own life as I move on to find mine. Besides, even if I were staying I still wouldn't do that. He doesn't deserve it.

I place the phone back down on its hook, not realising that I was still holding it and lay back down on the couch. How long has it been? I count back the days from the last night we spent together. Just under a month. If I don't count the first night we met, then we were 'dating'? No, not dating. Seeing each other sounds better. So we were 'seeing each other' for about two months.  
I close my eyes attempting to get back to sleep, but sadly all I do is think of _him. _It was never this hard before. All the others meant nothing, so it was easy just to move on. Not even Jacob meant anything to me, not even back when he and I were together.  
"Mother fucker!" I scream out loud and sit up abruptly. If I can't get back to sleep I might as well go finish packing my bookshelf. The already half full box of my favourite paperbacks sits on the floor and I begin sorting through the bookshelf, taking what's necessary. After packing about three books of Jane Austin, I come across my favourite of hers of all time "Little Women". Such a beautiful book, although set a while before I was born, taught me so much. I flick through the first few pages and something slips out.  
Picking it up in my hand, I turn the small white napkin over. _Le Bernardin, _is written on the napkin in calligraphy. Le Bernardin, the French seafood restaurant that _he _took me to on our first…outing. I must have been reading this book at that time, and used it as a bookmark. I crumple it up in my hand and take a trip to the kitchen to throw it away. The memories from that night don't seem to want to stay locked up, they spring free in my mind and I slide down onto the kitchen floor and allow my emotions to bubble free as well…

**-The First Date- **

You have got to just love your homosexual best friend, especially when he chooses your whole outfit, does your hair and makeup and makes you look practically "edible". His word, not mine. I take one last check in the tucked away mirror of the driver seat of the car I borrowed off Jasper, and I make sure everything looks good. Oh, must remember to love him for that too.

I park a reasonable walking distance from the fancy restaurant that Edward chooses. He offered to pick me up, but I thought that meeting him there would be far less painful.  
As I get out of the car, I take a double check of my outfit. It's short, like extremely short and Jasper said that it shows off my legs and the top cuts down really low, giving me major cleavage. I make a quick reminder to myself not to bend over to pick things up, or bend over the table during dinner. Don't want anything personal to fall out.

Before long I find myself at the entrance to the restaurant. A very nice looking guy in a suit opens the front door of the restaurant for me, I thank him and he leads me to the waiting area.  
"Name, please?" The lady at the front counter asks me and I have no idea what to answer her with. Do I say his name? My name?  
"Um, I don't know." I say slowly to the lady and she looks at me strangely. "Oh, I mean. I know my name. I'm Bella. But I'm not sure what name my dinner date put his reservation under." I quickly explain the situation and she just smiles.  
"Alright, what's your dinner date's name?" She asked me, smiling still.  
"Edward. Sorry, I don't know his last name." I answer and her smile fades.  
"Edward Cullen." She says quietly, and I almost don't catch what she says.  
"Pardon?" I ask and she puts on a fake smile again.  
"Mr. Cullen. He's a regular here. And he is actually waiting for you. Follow me." She leads me to a distant table near the back of the restaurant. One person sits at the table, Edward. He smiles brightly when his eyes lock with mine and I can't help the smile that spreads across my own face as he stands up to greet me. His light grey suit jacket, matching dinner pants and black collard shirt makes his sparkling jade green eyes stand out and his messed up hair looks like he just woke up. I don't even notice that the lady from the front counter goes back to her workstation until after Edward gives me a swift kiss on the cheek and pulls my seat out for me.  
"Um, thankyou." I say, my words come out soft and mumbled. Edward sits at the chair opposite me and for about five minute we just sit there staring contently at each other, the silence a little unnerving but nice at the same time. Edward laughs lightly before leaning closer to me.  
"So, are you going to tell me how old you actually are?" He fake whispers to me as if it's some big secret and I can't help the childish giggle that comes from my lips. I lean in too and whisper back.  
"Only if you tell me how old you are first." I give him a wink and sit up straight taking a sip of water from my glass. My strange humorous side that I have seemed to develop since meeting Edward last week makes him laugh.  
"Twenty-four." He answers simply, "And I'm guessing you are twenty?" He smiles in triumph, but I quickly wipe the grin off of his face when I tell him my actual age.  
"Nineteen? Really?" Edward looks nothing but shocked. I just nod and smile at the way his face looks, his eyebrows arched in amazement and his mouth slightly parted in a soft _O. _

The waiter comes past our table, handing each of us a menu and Edward a wine list.  
"Just the usually bottle of red, thanks Marcus." He hands the wine list back to the waiter.  
"No problem, Mr Cullen. We only have the 2006 not the 2004 is that alright, sir?" The waiter explains. Edward nods his head and the waiter is off serving other tables.  
Another short moment of silence is shared between the two of us as I look at the exotic menu.  
"Bella," Edward's voice makes me raise my head from the dinner menu, "can I recommend something? You don't mind sharing do you?"  
"Uh, no not at all. What do you suggest?" I close the menu, thanking God I don't have to choose myself a meal, yet again kicking myself because I have no idea just what this man likes to dine on.  
"You're not a vegetarian are you?" He asks me looking down at his menu. I tell him no and he nods then calls our waiter over.  
"Ready to order, Mr Cullen." What is with the overrated manners? Not being used to over priced restaurants, five-star service and nice white table cloths I'm a little overwhelmed when Edward speaks to the waiter in French ordering our meal. The waiter leaves after replying in French too.  
"So, you can speak French?" I ask Edward and I feel a little stupid because obviously he can if he just spoke to our waiter in French.  
"Yes, I can also speech Spanish. Do you speak any languages, Bella?" He asks me and the way he pronounces my name makes it sound beautiful and completely opposing the normal tone that it has when others say it.  
"Yes, I speak idiot and girl. Which if you ask me, being fluent in both languages, they are pretty much the same thing." I explain as if I'm being very serious and Edward bursts out in uncontrollable fits of laughter. This is most definitely a face-palm moment and I can't help the hot blush that creeps over my face.  
"We have quite a sense of humour don't we?" Edward says after he is able to control his laughter.  
"Sorry, I think my friend Jasper may be rubbing off on me." I don't really know the reason why I am apologising, but I guess I can't help it as the nerves which I thought were just little caterpillars in my stomach turn into big fluttering butterflies.  
"The tall blonde that you were at the club with last week?" Edward asks as our waiter brings out Edward's selection of wine. I nod and he tastes the wine before the waiter pours each of us a glass, leaving the bottle behind.  
"So, tell me Bella, what made you change your mind about coming out with me this evening?" His mesmerising emerald eyes bore into me and I am lost for words for about half a second until a smile creeps across his lips.  
"Actually, it was Jasper who changed my mind. Besides, if I didn't accept sooner I am pretty sure you would have wasted a fortune on phone credit." I absent-mindedly play with the rim of my wine glass with my index finger as I speak.  
"So you accepted my offering of dinner because you were worried about phone expenses?" Edward asks jokingly.  
"Most defiantly." I joke back and am still kicking myself for being such a comedian.  
"Tell me Bella, what do you do for a living?" Edward's hand stops mine from playing with my wine glass. I look up from our connected hands to his playful eyes.  
"I thought you already knew this Edward. I'm a stand up comedian of course." I play around a bit with Edward, because really who cares what he thinks of me, it's not like I'm interested in anything after tonight. Which I can tell, just by the way that he looks at me he will be offering to take me home with him. And, by the way I like the looks I will most definitely be accepting that offer. Again Edward laughs at my humour.  
"Okay, very funny. But what do you really do for a living?" He asks again and I can't help the truth just slip out. I would have lied, but his piercing green eyes just stared into mine and I couldn't resist.  
"The fancy word for what I do is a barista. But really I just make coffee." I stare at my glass of wine, but Edward's next question makes me look up.  
"Are you studying at college or something?" His tone is slightly confused and his brow furrows as if he is trying to figure something out.  
"No, I can't afford college." Sadly the truth, but in reality I wouldn't know what I would do even if I could afford it.  
"Why don't you try for a community college or get a loan?" He presses me with questions and I happily answer them, not really caring what he will find out.  
"Because really, I know that my brains don't lye in that kind of area. I know I can pass and do well. But really, it's just a piece of paper. And I know that this is coming from a person who makes coffee for a living and comes home smelling like she walked out of a Swedish gentleman's mouth. But, it's not all about brains and smarts. It's about surviving through the hard times, doing what is necessary to make sure you make yourself and the ones you love happy." My words pour out and our eyes are locked on each other and I can't help the sadness that must show on my face.

Just as Edward opens his mouth, our food arrives and I am totally amazed at just how much food he ordered. My mouth hangs open and I can feel Edward watching me.  
"So, what are you feeding me, Edward? Hope it's nothing like dog, cat or es cargo?" I can't seem to stop the lame ass jokes coming from my mouth.  
"No, no. Sorry, Bella. No snails tonight. Maybe on our next date." Next date? Woah, slow down there gorgeous. I don't think so. I don't actually tell him these things. I'll let him figure this out on his own. Without even realising that I already drank my first, the waiter pours me another glass of wine and Edward too.  
I pick up my fork and look at all the overly decorative food that sits before me. Edward picks up a small bowl with something raw looking in it and digs out a bit with his fork.  
"Here, try this." He reaches his fork out to me and I lean forward, taking the end of it in my mouth. I pull away and chew slowly. The whole time I allow the salty, yet sweet flavoured food tingle my taste buds, Edward watched my every reaction. After I swallow, Edward smiles.  
"Good, bad or indifferent?" He asks and takes a bite of his own.  
"None of the above. I don't think I have ever had something like this before. What is it?" I take my own fork and pick a piece out of the dish.  
From then on it's a mysterious tasting and guessing and evaluating game that Edward and I play. He puts something strange in my mouth, I taste and swallow and then I give my guess of what it is, and a rating on a scale of ten. Most of the time I give sixes or sevens but one dish I rate a nine point five that makes Edward happy for some strange reason.  
Conversation is light and filled with Edward telling me stories about his two friends, Emmet and Rosalie, that I met the other night at the club, and me telling him stories about Jasper. I kept it to my New York life, just to make things easier.

But before long, Edward and I polish off about three bottles of red wine and Edward orders me some amazing concoction which I happily skull down as he tells me about the time he and Emmet played a trick on Rosalie, and switched her shampoo with blue hair dye. Poor girl, I feel sorry for her, but thankfully Edward told me that it was wash out and that he would pay for her bleaching. I enjoy Edward's company and I am pretty sure he is enjoying mine because sooner or later we find ourselves being kicked out of the restaurant because it is after closing time.  
Now we both stand on the curb, and Edward holds my hand in a comforting sort of way as we both wait for a cab to show up because really we have both had too much to drink.  
"So, Bella did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Edward asks and takes a step closer to me, bringing my hand to his lips he kisses my knuckles softly.  
"The truth?" I giggle at myself and pull myself even closer to Edward, putting his hand on my waist.  
"Always the truth." He says soberly and I take that as a slight warning. But I don't think I will take that to heart.  
"Well, I thought tonight was going to be rather dull and boring. But really I enjoyed myself quite a bit." He smiles at my response and I can't help myself I lean in to have those beautiful lips on mine. His lips are amazingly soft and I can't help but nibble at his bottom one slightly. For some strange reason he pulls away just as I am about to allow his tongue access. I look at his strangely and he just laughs.  
"Sorry, Bella. But if we continue to have kisses like that, I don't think I'll be able to control myself from undressing you in the gutter." He says very seriously, lifting his hand to my cheek.  
"Oh that's perfectly fine Edward, because you see you wouldn't have to take off anything but this skimpy looking dress my friend picked out for me." I say, my tone dripping with lust, and I give a little giggle. Edward's eyes practically pop out of his head and his brain explodes as he must have realised what I actually meant.  
"Taxi!" Edward hails over the nearest yellow vehicle and I soon find myself sitting next to him in the backseat of the cab.

_**So? Well…the little button down there would really love for you to click it and leave me a review! So…click click!  
Also…check out my other Twilight Fanfic about Bella and Edward's marriage after the honeymoon, I've had a few emails telling me people have added the story to their favs and also they have added me as some of their fav authors :P I feel special :D**_

_**Oh guess what! I totally saw Eclipse last week, and I am seeing it again tomorrow night! It was good…better than the last two…but still not as good as the books **__** Eclipse was my favourite book from the Twilight Saga….till next time ladies and gentlemen…**_

_**Xxx alibabe :D **_


End file.
